Help:Monster Hunter Wiki Chat Room
__TOC__ =Rules= 1. All kinds of Flaming, Trolling, Sexism, Racism, Obscenity, Inappropriate Behavior is prohibited in the Chat Room and may result in a Kick or a Ban if it occurs. 2. Spamming, no matter the kind will lead to the spammer being kicked and eventually to a Ban if the person does not stop after a warning from an Operator/ Chat Moderator. :2a. Posting in ALL CAPS and advertising links to external websites are also considered as spamming and will result to the consequences above. :2b. YouTube videos, Help sites and other things are more tolerant to this rule, but can still lead to a Kick or a Ban if the link is intentionally overused or spammed. :2c. Posting of links to explicit material, such as pornography, extreme violence etc. will also result to a Ban. 3. Religious and other controversial topics, such as abortion, euthanasia, etc., are only allowed to be discussed under permission by a present Chat Moderator in the Chat Room. Users are to stop the discussion if told to do so by a Chat Moderator. :3a. It is, by all means, FORBIDDEN to personally attack another individual's life, philosophy, and opinions, and doing so will result in a Kick or a Ban. 4. Operators and Chat Moderators can Kick or Ban Users at any given time for any reason but are not allowed to do so out of fun or entertainment. :4a. If the Users feel that their Kick or Ban was unjust, they are free to appeal the actions to an active Wiki Staff Member's Talkpage, or via the Chat Room's PM. ::4aa. It is not up to the other Users to question a User's Kick or Ban. It is an issue between the Wiki Staff team and the Kicked or Banned User in question. :4b. If the Operator and Chat Moderator wishes to Kick or Ban User/s for testing purposes, they are required to notify said User/s and to have an agreement before doing so. 5. Ban Evasion, or using another account to bypass a Ban will Result in an ISP ban or a permanent or indefinite Ban from the Chat Room. Repeated offenses may result to a Global Wikia Ban. :5a. Sockpuppeting - creating multiple accounts to use on chat, warrants a Ban, especially when used for Ban Evasion. 6. Bans last depending on the gravity of the offense. It may range from two hours to a permanent Ban. 7. The Chat Room is an English speaking room. Foreign languages are allowed only if an Operator or Chat Moderator has them as their native language. :7a. If Users persist to talk in Foreign languages without a fluent Chat Moderator's presence, they are allowed to do so in PM, otherwise they can be Kicked or Banned for repeated offenses. 8. It is unadvisable to share one's personal information. Sharing of personal information comes at a User's own risk. 9. Foul language is accepted, but excessive use of foul language, or any use of foul language as a means to attack other users results to a Kick or a Ban. Racism and other similar terms are NOT accepted and will lead to a Ban. (Rule 1) 10. The Chatroom is a GENERAL CHATROOM, and is not only limited to discussing Monster Hunter exclusively. Anyone who keeps on insisting that the Chat Room is exclusively for Monster Hunter will be Kicked or Banned without hesitation. 11. Users are not allowed to use either Chat Room unless they are of 13 years or older, due to Wikia's Terms of Use. 12. Promotion and/or discussion of English Patches, illegal downloads and game hacks are forbidden. The Monster Hunter Wiki does not support illegal Downloads. Users that fail to follow this rule may not be only Banned from Special:Chat but may also get Blocked from the Wiki. 13. The Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team reserve a right to change these rules at any given time. Questions about the Rules can be asked in this Help Page's talkpage, or to a Wiki Staff Team member's talkpage. =Special:Chat= For the Wiki's A new feature of the wiki, where registered users (and only registered ones) of the wiki can enter and relax. Some common IRC commands may not work in Special:Chat. Special:Chat - Signs Special:Chat - Chat Moderators Questions and comments can be directed to the Monster Hunter Wiki's active Chat Moderators: Bureaucrats and Administrators also have Chat Moderator privileges. Category:Help Pages